Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen
Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊: スーパーヒーロー大戦, Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Supā Hīrō Taisen; Super Hero Wars) is a crossover between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Super Hero Time. The movie will feature Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade. Apart from Decade and Gokaiger, it is stated that other characters will also appear, including around 40 Kamen Riders (up through and including Kamen Rider Fourze) and around 200 Rangers (up through and including Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters). A series of net movies called Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!, or Super Hero Taihen for short accompany the film's release. The confirmed cast for “Super Hero Taisen” includes Masahiro Inoue (Decade), Ryota Ozawa (Gokai Red), Yuki Yamada (Gokai Blue), Rina Akiyama (Naomi from Den-O), Kenjiro Ishimaru (Owner/Stationmaster from Den-O), Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and the Kamen Rider Club. The director is Osamu Kaneda. Filming began in December 2011. The movie will hit theaters on April 21, 2012. Producer Shirakura says, "In the year after the anniversary we're not going to power down but cross it.... We want to show things you can't see in the regular shows. This was pretty close to impossible but I'd like to make it the norm for our spring films. Rider is science, sentai is magic." A teaser for the film was shown after Movie War Megamax, showing the 40 Kamen Riders and the 199 Super Sentai with Captain Marvelous announcing "I will destroy all Riders!" (全てのライダーは俺が倒す！, Subete no Raidā wa ore ga taosu!). A television magazine reveals further details:First images on the film from TV/Kun Magazine Great Leader Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) is seen leading an army of Rider villains as Shocker, whilst Emperor Marvelous (Gokai Red) leads an army of Sentai villains against him in what is to be called the DaiZangyack Fleet. In a third faction are the Go-Busters teaming up with Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) in an attempt to defuse this situation. Synopsis The Kamen Rider Club comes under attack from the DaiZangyack, led by Captain Marvelous, now known as the Gokaiger Emperor Marvelous and commanding an army of former Super Sentai villains in search of the Ultimate Treasure in the Universe. At the same time, Tsukasa Kadoya as Kamen Rider Decade leads an army of Kamen Riders and their former enemies as the leader of DaiShocker, intent to take down the army of Super Sentai and their former enemies. Plot to be added Characters *Super Sentai **Super Sentai 199 - All 35 Sentai teams will be represented in the war; several Sentai characters that have been confirmed to have a more active role include: ***Akarenger ***Red One ***Gosei Red ***Gokai Red ***Gokai Blue ***Gokai Yellow ***Gokai Green ***Gokai Pink ***Gokai Silver **Go-Busters ***Red Buster ***Blue Buster ***Yellow Buster *40 Riders Diend, OOO, and four taros confirmed on set **Ten veteran Kamen Riders ***Seven Legendary Riders ****Kamen Rider #1 ****Kamen Rider #2 ****Kamen Rider V3 ****Riderman ****Kamen Rider X ****Kamen Rider Amazon ****Kamen Rider Stronger ***Skyrider ***Kamen Rider Super-1 ***Kamen Rider ZX **Kamen Rider Black **Kamen Rider Black RX **Kamen Rider Shin **Kamen Rider ZO **Kamen Rider J **Nine Heisei Riders ***Kamen Rider Kuuga ***Kamen Rider Agito ***Kamen Rider Ryuki ***Kamen Rider Faiz ***Kamen Rider Blade ***Kamen Rider Hibiki ***Kamen Rider Kabuto ***Kamen Rider Den-O ***Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider G3 **Kamen Rider Knight **kamen Rider Zolda **Kamen Rider Gatack **Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider Accel **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Birth **Kamen Rider Birth Prototype **Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor Allies *Sentai Allies **Energy Management Center ***Takeshi Kuroki ***Miho Nakamura ***Toru Morishita *Rider Allies **Kamen Rider Club ***Kengo Utahoshi ***Yuki Jojima ***Miu Kazashiro ***Shun Daimonji ***Tomoko Nozama ***JK **Hina Izumi **Den-Liner crew ***Naomi ***Owner ***The Taros ****Momotaros ****Urataros ****Kintaros ****Ryutaros Villains *DaiZangyack **Ackdos Gill **Warz Gill **Brajira of the Messiah **Dogormin **Sugormin **Gormin **Action Commander/Triggerian Alienizer Buramudo **Action Commander Nanonanoda **Action Commander Vannain **Action Commander Deratsueigar **Action Commander Daiyarl **Action Commander Bowser **Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Long **Sanyo **Sea Fist Demon Rageku **Questers ***Gai ***Rei **Hades God Dagon **Rider Hunter Silva **Black Cross King *Dai-Shocker **Doctor G **General Shadow **Shadow Moon **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Apollo Geist **Weather Dopant **Eisuke Mikage / Tiger-Roid **Isogin Jaguar **Go-Star **Scorpion Man **Coma Thunder **Shocker Soldiers **Destron Soldiers **Dogma Fighters **Great Leader of Shocker Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen **Gokai Red - Red One, NinjaRed, DenziRed, MagiRed, Spade Ace, Battle Japan, GekiRed, Akarenger, Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo **Gokai Blue - Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo **Gokai Yellow - Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo **Gokai Green - Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo **Gokai Pink - Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo **Gokai Silver - Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo *It appears that the Gokai Changes in this movie are tied to the changes made by the Kamen Rider Cards used by Tsukasa or the Kamen Rider faced by Marvelous: **Gorenger and Kamen Rider #1: Both are the first of their respective series. **J.A.K.Q. and Kamen Rider Blade: Both have playing cards as major aspects of their respective universes. Also, both heroes use the Ace of Spades as their motif. **Battle Fever J and Kamen Rider Hibiki: Both have a connection to Japan or Japanese culture (Hibiki is based on the legends of the Japanese "oni" demons) and both heroes are performing artists (dancer and drummer) who use stick-like weapons (Battle Japan's bat and Hibiki's drumsticks). **Denziman and Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States: Both are more science-based themes and are connected to the element of electricity. **Bioman and Seven Legendary Riders: 7 out of 8 of these heroes gain their powers through scientific configuration. Amazon is the only exception, as he received his powers from a mystical chief. **Magiranger and Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States: Both use the element of fire as their primary attack. **Gekiranger and Kamen Rider Ryuki: Both can summon an animal to attack (GekiTiger and Dragredder). *This is the first, and only, time the Gokaigers transform into heroes that are not from any Super Sentai team. **Like the All-lion change and Basco-stolen Greater Power change, Ahim is the only one to not be her own color, as there is no pink among the OOO forms. Kamen Rides/Final Form Rides *Kamen Rider Decade can use his Kamen Ride Cards and Decadriver to transform into past Kamen Riders. **Kamen Rider Decade: Faiz, Kabuto, Blade, Hibiki, Ryuki, #1 Cast ;Kamen Rider Series cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Super Sentai Series cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Trivia *As of January 7, 2012, the title Cross Generation was used to refer to the project, however, like all other titles, it remained unconfirmed http://www.jefusion.com/2012/01/super-hero-taisen-official-title.html Cross Generation Rumor til the pre-sale tickets came up on sale January 13, 2012 officially calling the project Super Hero Taisen: All Kamen Riders VS All Super Sentai. Presale ticket info However, the official logo title once again retitles the movie to Kamen Rider X Super Sentai Super Hero Taisen with an Romanized spelling for "Taisen".Super Hero Taisen site *This is the third time a Super Sentai series has physically crossed over with a series from another Tokusatsu franchise, the first being the crossover between Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Kamen Rider Decade, and the second being the crossover between Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ''and ''Metal Heroes. **While'' J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger'' mentioned other Tokusatsu heroes fighting alongside them, none of them actually showed up alongside the two Sentai teams. *This is the third time Kamen Rider has crossed over with another tokusatsu series, the first being a crossover with Ultraman, and the second being the aformentioned crossover with Shinkenger. *Articles referring to the film refer to it as Super Hero Wars (Super Hero Taisen), as well as 199 vs 40, or 200 vs 40, referencing the number of rangers and riders, respectively. However, it's been said that the numbers are approximations, with 199 referencing Gokaiger's previous reference to all the rangers (which will be obsolete by the time the movie premieres, due to the premiere of Go-Busters), while 200 and 40 are rounded-off estimations of rangers and riders in general. *Gokaiger and Decade have a major role in this movie because they are both anniversary series of their franchises while also sharing the ability to change into the past heroes of their respective franchises. *It has been confirmed that after this movie, "spring hero movies" will become commonplace. *The (Sentai) villains of this film, Dai-Zangyack, are similar to Dai-Shocker, the villains from the final third of Kamen Rider Decade in that they are a collection of past villains converged into a larger conglomerate. *The film will have a format similar to the Kamen Rider Movie Wars, and the Super Sentai VS movies. *Even though the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to their respective owners, it is still seen that they can transform into past Rangers. *The only members of the Super Sentai 199 to not appear in this movie are the 6th Rangers (except Gai), the 10 Extra Heroes, or AkaRed. *Towards the end, Kamen Rider and Sentai teams team up based on their years of airing, including some teamups that were prior to the Super Hero Time format (such as Maskman and Kamen Rider Black). *This is the second gathering of all Sentai Rangers, after Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *This is the third gathering of all Kamen Riders, after Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Kamen Rider